Blooming Love
by NaLuever1810
Summary: Two bands battling each other for glory, proving the're much better. But what happens if one of the band member fell in love with the person he couldn't imagine. Then chaos, war, and rivalry came knocking to their door. Will Love Bloom? Or will it withered? FxS RxB AxA
1. Chapter 1

NaLu: Hi guys I'm back with a new story!  
Fine: Where have been for this past few days?  
NaLu: Its a long story  
Shade: Hey you two losers, start the story already!  
NaLu & Fine: WE HEARD THAT,COME BACK HERE, WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Rein: She doesn't own FBNFH!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey when are we going to beat again those jerks!" Fine said, she is the leader of their band "Lovely Dark Angels" and she's also a guitarist.

"Fine, your words be careful" Rein said, she is the second member of their band, she plays the piano and she is very popular with the boys.

"Be patient and maybe later Miss Nami will tell us when" Altezza said, she is the third, last member of their band and she play the drums.

"But I'm tired of waiting" Fine is eating some cupcakes

"Me too, let's go outside and do something" Altezza said

"I don't know let's t..." before Rein could finish her sentence, Fine grab her hand and run to their room

_**Attire peek:  
**__  
Fine - wears a pink blouse with a blazer, color red-checkered skirt with attached leggings and a red-black sporty shoes. Her hair is loose, reaching her hips._

_Rein - wears a sky-blue with a word "GIRLS RULES", dark-blue skirt and a blue sandals. Her hair is tied to a ponytail._

_Altezza - wears a yellow decorated dress and long-yellowed boots. She tied her hair into a bun._

**_Attire peek end... _**

**At the Bad Boys company room...**

"When I see that brat again I'm gonna slit her throat" Shade said angrily, he is the leader of their band "Bad Boys" he's also guitarist like Fine and he is popular with girls

"Shade, cool down and forget what happened." Bright said while patting on Shade's back, he is the second member of their band and he is good at playing a piano just like Rein.

"This will surely cool you down, we should go out" Auler said, he is the third member and he like playing drums.

"That's a great idea, I'm going to my room to change" Shade said and went to his room to get changed.

**_Attire peek:  
_**_  
Shade - wears a long-sleeve polo shirt and inside is a t-shirt, dark-blue pants and a violet sporty shoes. Messy hair and wears shades_

_Bright - wears a yellow t-shirt with the words "Hot Sun" wears a brown pants, and brown shoes_

_Auler - wears a sleeveless green shirt, also wears blue pants and green shoes. _

**_Attire peek end... _ **

"Hurry or I'll leave you both" Shade said while he grabs the doorknob.

"Okay!" Bright said while running towards to Shade leaving Auler behind.

"Hey wait up guys" Auler said.

It was a long ride and Shade just read the book he brought until they reach their destination.

**At Fine's band group**

"Okay guys you all ready?" Fine asked

Rein and Altezza nodded and they went outside to the town. It was crowded but still it was quite a day.

"So Ayumi (Fine) where are you going?" Sora (Rein) asked

"To the Pastry Cafe!" Ayumi said "Where are you two going?"

"I'm going to the Jewel Star, they have new designs today!" Tomoyo (Altezza) said.

"And I'm going to the Fashion Moon, I'm going to buy there my new clothes." Sora said.

"Bye!" Ayumi waved at them before going to the Pastry Cafe. She entered the door, she looked around.

"This place really never change" Ayumi said. She went to a table and sat down, and looked at the menu.

"Hi, ma'am can I take your order." the waitress asked

"I'll take two pieces of chocolate cake with a lot of whipped cream" Ayumi ordered

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

After the waitress left, Ayumi just stared at the sky. She still remember _those _times when she wasn't still a band member, just then the waitress came with Fine's order.

"Here you go" the waitress said as she put's Fine cakes on the table and left

Fine just ate her cake in silence, she still can remember those time were she would eat like so many cakes. But she stopped and went to her goal, to beat _them. _After eating she paid and left, she went to the park and just sat there looking at the stars. She closed her eyes then she began singing.

_**A **__**Thousand Mil**__**es**_

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by?_  
_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you_  
_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And wonder if you ever think of me_  
_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_  
_Living in your precious memory_

_Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by?_  
_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you_  
_Tonight_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know_  
_I, I drown in your memory_  
_I, I don't wanna let this go_  
_I, I don't_

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_  
_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_  
_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_  
_Do you think time would pass us by_  
_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you, oh, oh_

_If I could fall into the sky_  
_Do you think time would pass me by_  
_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you_  
_If I could just hold you tonight_

**Shade's POV **

I went to the park and left the two alone, because there going somewhere else. I reached the park and when I was about to sit under the cherry blossom tree, I heard someone is singing. Someone is here... I followed the owner of the voice, then I stopped, I hid behind the tree. Her voice... is so gentle like an angel singing. I just sat there listening to her voice.

* * *

NaLu: Thanks for reading, I would like to thank Moon for giving me an advice. I hope this would satisfy you  
Fine: I know she/he will  
Rein: Don't worry I know he/she will  
Shade: *snores*  
Bright: *sweat drops*


	2. Chapter 2

NaLu: Hi I'm back with some snacks!  
Shade: ...And the loser is back again.  
NaLu: *Evil Look*  
Shade: *Gulp* C-can I h-have s-some?  
NaLu: NO!  
Fine: She doesn't own FBNFH! (mouth is full)

* * *

**Resume **

**Shade's POV**

I went to the park and left the two alone, because there going somewhere else. I reached the park and when I was about to sit under the cherry blossom tree, I heard someone is singing. Someone is here... I followed the owner of the voice, then I stopped, I hid behind the tree. Her voice... is so gentle like an angel singing. I just sat there listening to her voice.

**And it continue... (Normal POV) **

"Shade what are you doing here." Bright asked

"I was here listening to a song." Shade said but the girl is gone already. Bright and Auler was confused because they don't see someone is there too.

"What are you talking about?" Auler asked and Shade stand up very fast.

"Oh nothing, forget it." Shade said

The three left the park immediately.

**Fine's POV **

I was Rein and Altezza beside the swings, I guess they've been waiting for me in a long time and I heard Rein shouted my real name.

"FINE!" I run to them and some paparazzi came and taking some pictures of us.

"Run!" I shouted and we began to ran as fast as we could.

"Let's hide in there." Altezza said while pointing into a door or something. We sneak up and came inside crawling. We dusted are clothes and stand up immediately and we saw some posters of the "Bad Boys", wait what did I just say...

"Where are we?" Rein asked

"Duh, we're in the "Bad Boys" company?" I said to her, why Rein doesn't know where in the world we are and I don't know if she saw some posters of those jerks. Then I heard some footsteps coming to our direction.

"Be quite and let's hide in there." I said quietly while pointing to the door, which was in front of us. We quitely dashed inside of the room. Altezza heard some footsteps coming straight of the room.

"Let's split up and hide." Altezza said. Rein hide under the bed, Altezza hide inside a medium-size cabinet and I hide inside inside the closet.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too."

"I'm going to take a shower and take a short nap." I heard some conservation outside the closet, I sneak outside and I saw some group of guys talking. Wait... They are the "Bad Boys" and the violet-messy hair is coming inside the room where I'm hiding. I stand up immediately and I got inside of the closet safe before that boy come in. I heard the faucet in the bathroom turned on.

**Shade's POV **

I was taking my bath and a picture of that girl came out of my mind, I wish I could see her again and I want to hear her voice again. I turned off the faucet and grab the towel. I open my closet and when I was about to grab my clothes...Wait, why is she in my closet and what in the world is she doing inside. She's asleep, I look at her face and she looks kinda cute. Wait this isn't time for this. I grab my clothes and wear them...I picked her up, liked a bridal-style. She snuggled up through my chest and said...

"Your so warm." She said that and I blushed a little. I put her in my bed, I put the bed cover on her. I stared at her face, watching her peace full face makes me smile. Those eyes, nose, hair and those kissable lips. I play with her hair nicely, so I wouldn't wake her up. I hold her hand so gentle and suddenly I have fallen asleep.

**Normal POV**

It was midnight and Fine had awaken from her slumber and she saw Shade asleep and she freak out because Shade's holding her hand and it's midnight already.

"~Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Fine screamed and Shade woke up.

"Quite someone might hear and they will wake up." Shade immediately covered Fine's mouth but Fine bit his hand.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Shade asked, still holding his hand where Fine bit it.

"A..." Fine can't think of any reason. Fine immediately grab her phone and text-ed Altezza

_To: Altezza  
__From: Fine_

_Where are you and don't tell me that you guys left me here all alone. If you two left me here all alone I'm going to kill you. Oh yeah I forgot to say if Miss Nami find me, find or think any excuse. Sorry if I wake you up._

Shade broke their silence...

"Can I asked you something?" Shade asked

"What?" Fine asked, _If I tell him who I'm really am I so dead, _Fine thought.

"One: Why in the world are you hiding in my closet and how did you came in here?" Shade asked.

_I'm so screwed or even worst dead..._Fine was so nervous and because of that she couldn't speak.

* * *

NaLu: *Yawn* I'm so tired.  
Fine: Me too.  
NaLu: Ehh, you even didn't do anything.  
Fine: *Snores*  
Shade: Wait for the next chapter. *Yawn*  
NaLu: *Sweat drop*


	3. Chapter 3

NaLu: Ready guys?  
All: Yes.  
Shade: Hey sorry for the thing I said to you.  
NaLu: It's okay.  
All: NaLu doesn't own FBNFH!  
Shade: *Blush*

* * *

**Resume**

**Normal POV**

It was midnight and Fine had awaken from her slumber and she saw Shade asleep and she freak out because Shade's holding her hand and it's midnight already.

"~Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Fine screamed and Shade woke up.

"Quite someone might hear and they will wake up." Shade immediately covered Fine's mouth but Fine bit his hand.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Shade asked, still holding his hand where Fine bit it.

"A..." Fine can't think of any reason. Fine immediately grab her phone and text-ed Altezza

_To: Altezza  
From: Fine_

_Where are you and don't tell me that you guys left me here all alone. If you two left me here all alone I'm going to kill you. Oh yeah I forgot to say if Miss Nami find me, find or think any excuse. Sorry if I wake you up._

Shade broke their silence...

"Can I asked you something?" Shade asked

"What?" Fine asked, _If I tell him who I'm really am I so dead, _Fine thought.

"One: Why in the world are you hiding in my closet and how did you came in here?" Shade asked.

_I'm so screwed or even worst dead..._Fine was so nervous and because of that she couldn't speak.

**And so it continues... (Normal POV) **

"Hey are you alright?" Shade asked. Fine couldn't say a word and her phone rang, it was a message from Altezza.

_To: Fine  
From: Altezza_

_Sorry we found the exit, sorry if we forget you there. Hehehehehe, Spent the night there first. Don't worry we're going to fetch you at the park and Miss Nami will tell us something important. Have a nice night with them. _

_I'm going to kill you, somebody help me..._Fine thought to herself.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Shade asked, he really, really want to hear her voice again.

"Okay..." Fine is so nervous.

"Can you sing for me?" When Shade said, Fine shivered but she answered...

"Okay." _What the... What did I just say, _Fine thought.

Fine began to open her mouth and she sang...

_A Thousand Years_

_Heartbeats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love_  
_When I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step clo..ser_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step clo..ser_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step clo..ser_  
_One step clo..ser_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

"Wow." Shade was amazed. Fine take a deep breath.

**That night past... **

_"Where are you? We're here at the park already." Altezza said_

_"I'm already near at the park just wait, 1 minute." _Fine said and closed her phone. She is getting closer and closer to them and it seems that Altezza is angry.

"Finally, we waited here for an hour!" Altezza yelled at Fine, and it's going to be a fight.

"Well, it's your fault that you left."

"Sorry, if it's my fault t..." before Altezza could finished, someone shouted...

"WELL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING." the two stooped fight and they know whose voice it was. They both turned around and saw Miss Nami. They can't talk and Miss Nami glanced at them with an so-what-are-you-going-to-say.

"Sorry!" when they said that they moved an inch away from her.

"Let's go and we need to discuss something." Miss Nami said and they went to the car.

**After a 30 minutes of traveling...**

"Take your seats. You will have a concert this next week and you will have to cooperate with the "Bad Boys"." Miss Nami said to them and Fine immediately stood up.

"What!?" Fine said

"Like I said you will have to cooperate with the "Bad Boys" and they will come here to practice with you guys for the concert and..." before Miss Nami could finish her sentence somebody knock at the door.

"They are here."

"Okay, tell them to come here." Miss Nami said the guy who work there dashed to the "Band Boys".

"I'll continue this later, changed your clothes and when your finish go to the Practice Room." Miss Nami stood up and leave them.

"I can't believe this." Fine said standing up.

"Why are you so angry about it?" Rein asked.

"Well it's a long story. I'm going to make it short." Fine said and began her let's say like this unforgettable moment for her.

"What?" Rein said

"Can we just forget it guys?" Fine said.

"Okay, let's go now and I think there waiting for us." they went to their room and changed.

_**Attire peek: **_

_Fine - wears a short, a long sleeve blouse tuck-in and a sporty shoes. Hair tied into two braid and wears nerdy glasses.  
_

_Rein- wears mini-blue skirt, light-blue blouse and sandals. Hair tied into one side only._

_Altezza - wears pants, plain blouse and sandals. Hair untie._

**_Attire peek end: _**"Ready guys?" Rein asked and look at Fine.

"Wow Fine this is the first time I see..." before Rein could finished her sentence she was interrupted by Fine.

"Don't say it!" Fine said

"Let's go!" Altezza said and went to the Practice Room, while walking straight to the room Altezza saw Fine who seemed not to be happy or excited.

"Fine don't worry this is going to be okay." Altezza said with a sweet smile.

They arrived and saw Miss Nami with the "Bad Boys".They greeted each other, _Wait a second what's going on here, I'm so confused can someone explain me_, Fine thought to herself, she was confused, _I thought Rein and Altezza didn't caught._

* * *

NaLu: Finished.  
Fine: Ehhhh! Continue the story. I want to know what's going to happen.  
NaLu: You'll find it out and I'm late posting this chapter.  
Shade: Suits you.  
NaLu: What did you say, you think I wouldn't hear it.  
Rein: Here we go again.  
Bright: We'll update the next chapter sooner or later.  
NaLu: *Throws everything she grab and throws at Shade*


End file.
